A traves del tiempo
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: ¡Alégrate Harry! ¡Hemos ganado! Ellos no entendían. Había cumplido la profecía. Había destruido parte de su alma y ahora se sentía vacío. Y el estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta historia lleva un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Tengo que decir que ya tengo pensado el final, pero no se cuanto tiempo tomará el llegar allí ni como va a desarrollarse la historia a pesar de que tengo una idea general y pensadas bastantes cosas. Esto es sólo un prólogo asi que no va a ser demasiado largo, en realidad es bastante corto. El siguiente capítulo sin embargo, si lo será :)

**Summary**: -¡Alégrate Harry! ¡Hemos ganado!- Ellos no entendían. Había cumplido la profecía. Había destruido parte de su alma y ahora se sentía vacío. Y estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.

**Disclaimer**: No vivo en Inglaterra, ni soy rubia ni multimillonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y todo le pertenece a ella. Si me perteneciese a mi, Hermione no habría acabado con Ron, ni Harry con Ginny y lo más probable es que Harry se hubiese unido al lado oscuro hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno... no se puede tener todo xD

**Prólogo**

Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras, pensando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace apenas media hora. Por fin, tras todas las muertes y torturas que el reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro había provocado, Harry había acabado con Voldemort. Por supuesto todavía quedaban mortífagos libres, que habían escapado en cuanto su Señor había caído.

–¡Harry!

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Ron y Hermione se acercaban a él cubiertos de sangre seca y heridas ya cerradas, pero agarrados de la mano y sonrientes. Se sentaron junto a él sin decir una palabra.

–Siento lo de Fred, Ron... – murmuró Harry quedamente.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y Hermione se acercó más a él, confortándole sin decir una palabra. Ron bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente, aunque no contestó. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más.

La adrenalina y la emoción de la batalla y la victoria, estaban desapareciendo lentamente mientras transcurrían los minutos. Si, habían ganado -aunque eso dependía del punto de vista ya que la lista de muertes seguía aumentando así que no estaba seguro de si se podía considerar un victoria- y sí, por fin todo había acabado pero... bueno, no sabía como sentirse respecto a eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, o lo que quedaba de él, junto con Ron y Hermione. Donde antes estaban las cuatro grandes mesas y los imponentes estandartes de cada casa, ahora ya no había nada, solo ruinas que se habían convertido en una improvisada enfermería gigante.

Muchos se acercaban a felicitarle pero el tenía la mente puesta en otra cosa. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su vida había tenido un propósito que, si bien lo odiaba, era un propósito al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse y celebrar con los demás? ¿Por qué? La guerra había acabado, era motivo de alegría, pero... algo faltaba.

–... justo llegaste a tiempo para destruir a la serpiente, Neville. – la voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos. – Si no, Harry no hubiese podido destruir a Voldemort.

Harry no oyó la contestación de Neville y tampoco le importaba, porque en ese momento algo es un cabeza hizo click, como encajando todas las piezas. Y sabía lo que faltaba. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero ahora era tan evidente... tan evidente que le llegaba a doler casi físicamente. Esa parte que siempre había estado allí, susurrándole al oído, formando parte de su ser, de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su _alma_... Y se sentía tan irreconocible... no se sentía él mismo. Y se asustó, porque supo que la alternativa era peor... y se odió a si mismo porque se estaba planteando esa posible alternativa... tan tentadora. Odiaba sentirse así.

–¿Harry? – preguntó Hermione con cierta preocupación.

Harry les miró aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¡Alégrate Harry! – esta vez fue Neville quien habló. –¡Hemos ganado!

Ellos nos entendían. Había cumplido la profecía. Había destruido parte de su alma y ahora se sentía _vacío_. Y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.

...

¿Reviews? Eso siempre ayuda :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y leído la historia, de verdad :) Espero que os siga gustando. Otra cosa, ayer empecé el segundo trimestre así que tengo bastante que estudiar, intentaré subir capítulos lo más seguido posible pero no puedo prometer nada. Si tengo que "ausentarme" por algún examen, que me ocurrirá por que este mes tengo dos o quizás incluso tres, pondré alguna nota para avisar :)

** : **Muchas gracias por comentar :) Si, esta historia va a tener su lado oscuro ^^

**AranaTokashi:** De verdad, muchísimas gracias ^^ Si, yo creo que a Harry se le puede sacar mucho potencial si actúa como algo más que el chico dorado, más oscuro de lo que realmente podría llegar a ser :) Y gracias por leer la traducción que estoy haciendo ;)

**Ouroboros16:** Bueno, como ay dije, el final lo tengo pensado así que tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver si eso es cierto xD Gracias por comentar :)

**ItaliaNeko: **Gracias por comentar :) Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^

**Kare:** Gracias por comentar :) Espero que este capítulo responda alguna de tus dudas ^^

**Summary**: -¡Alégrate Harry! ¡Hemos ganado!- Ellos no entendían. Había cumplido la profecía. Había destruido parte de su alma y ahora se sentía vacío. Y estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.

**Disclaimer**: No vivo en Inglaterra, ni soy rubia ni multimillonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y todo le pertenece a ella. Si me perteneciese a mi, Hermione no habría acabado con Ron, ni Harry con Ginny y lo más probable es que Harry se hubiese unido al lado oscuro hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno... no se puede tener todo xD

Capítulo 1

Harry respiró profundamente intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No se le ocurría ninguna forma de volver a recuperar el alma de Voldemort, _su_ alma -se corrigió mentalmente- porque era suya... suya desde que tenía un año. No había nada que pudiese hacer... cientos de ideas le pasaban por la cabeza que rechazaba con rapidez pues ninguna parecía viable... ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad...

–Harry... necesitas ir con Madame Pomfrey – le dijo Hermione acercándose a él – Algunas de tus heridas siguen abiertas.

Harry dio un pequeño respingo al notar que Hermione le acariciaba la mejilla, pasando uno de sus dedos por el corte que tenía. Él sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró.

–Chicos, necesito estar un momento a solas...

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione se adelantó.

–Debes tomarte alguna poción para esas...

–Mis heridas no son graves Hermione. – le cortó él. Al menos no las físicas. Se dio la vuelta para irse y se detuvo unos segundos para mirar a Ron. –Necesito el mapa, Ron.

Ron le miró con incertidumbre sin estar muy seguro de que hacer y tras unos segundos de debate interno se llevó la mano dentro de la túnica para sacar el mapa y se lo tendió a Harry. Lo cogió y sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

–Tranquilos... solo necesito un poco de espacio para pensar. – les tranquilizó.

Y era cierto. Había tanta gente en el Gran Comedor que se le hacía imposible pensar, sin contar que temía que alguien averiguara lo que planeaba hacer... si es que conseguía hacer algo... Merlín, se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Salió de allí sin darle tiempo a Hermione a protestar. ¿A dónde podía ir? Un sitio tranquilo... que no fuera la Sala de los Menesteres porque había sido destruida durante la batalla. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos, esquivando varios muros derruidos. Si bien ya habían quitado los cuerpos de los fallecidos, la sangre de todos, tanto heridos como víctimas mortales, seguía manchando gran parte de las paredes y el suelo. Harry se detuvo es seco tras andar unos minutos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡La Cámara! Allí definitivamente no bajaría nadie, a no ser que a Ron le diese por imitar de nuevo el pársel cosa que dudaba, y estaba seguro de que podría ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir que debía hacer... En realidad tenía una ligera idea... pero para ello debía infiltrarse en el Ministerio, llegar al Departamento de Misterios, robar un giratiempo, retroceder 24 horas antes de la batalla y volver a sentirse completo. Cómo iba a hacerlo y qué iba a hacer después de conseguirlo era otra historia completamente distinta. Por eso necesitaba ir a la Cámara. Sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo apuntó con su varita, recién restaurada gracias a la varita de sauco.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Perfecto. Así podría evitar a las personas. Solo tenía que llegar al segundo piso y... una motita apareció en la esquina del pasillo donde estaba el nombre de Harry Potter. Levantó la mirada. Luna Lovegood.

–No te servirá de nada. – dijo ella acercándose con tranquilidad hacia él. – Ya ni siquiera puedes entrar...

–Luna, ahora no tengo tiempo. – respondió mientras fruncía el ceño. Además, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Bueno, mientras no se pusiera hablar de los Snorcack de cuernos arrugados... volvió a mirar el mapa para asegurarse de que no había nadie más aparte de la rubia.

–Pero _tiempo_ es precisamente lo que estás buscando... – sonrió ella.

Harry levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró como si fuese la primera vez.

–¿...qué? – fue lo único que salió de su boca. ¿Cómo había...?

Luna solo sonrió y se acercó a él que estaba paralizado de la impresión. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros se detuvo, levantó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla.

–Va a ser difícil... muy difícil y tal vez... – susurraba ella como si Harry no estuviese aquí. Luego ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y le miró. Sacó algo del interior de su túnica y lo colocó en una de las manos de Harry cerrando la mano del moreno alrededor del objeto. –Puede que salga algo bueno de todo esto... o tal vez no... no consigo verlo...

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al comprender de repente lo que ocurría. Vidente. Luna era una _vidente_. Por eso muchos la tomaban por loca. Volvió a mirarla y vio que ella sonreía como si supiese lo que acaba de descubrir, en realidad era probable que lo supiese... ¿Eso significaba que ella sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer? Luna rió levemente al notar la confusión del chico. Apretó la mano de Harry donde había depositado el objeto. Harry bajó la mirada y abrió la mano. De acuerdo, Luna _definitivamente sabía_ lo que estaba planeando hacer. Allí, sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, había un giratiempo. Levantó la mirada para decirle algo... cualquier cosa y vió que estaba de nuevo en la esquina del pasillo sonriendo mientras le miraba.

–24 vueltas, Harry. – dijo con voz dulce en un pequeño susurro para después doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

Bueno, definitivamente su descabellada idea de entrar en el Ministerio a escondidas estaba descartada... ¿realmente era tan sencillo?... Harry se abofeteó mentalmente. Venga, 24 vueltas y volverás a estar completo, a tener tu alma, a ser tú. Harry guardó el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad que aun llevaba con él y se pasó la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello. Mientras contaba mentalmente cada vuelta de daba no se permitió pensar en Ron, ni en Hermione ni siquiera en lo que acababa de suceder con Luna, tal vez después... cuando todo tuviese sentido de nuevo, se permitiría el lujo de analizar todo.

Tras dos vueltas más, Harry llegó a las 24 y soltó la manecilla del giratiempo. Todo cambió a su alrededor, retrocediendo en el tiempo, retrocediendo 24 horas. Todo paró de repente a su alrededor, respiró hondo y sonrió. Allí estaba... de nuevo. ¡Sí! Era él de nuevo. Una sensación de euforia le llenó por completo mientras notaba su alma completa otra vez. No tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo cuando dos hechizos impactaron en él con fuerza. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba envuelto en un torbellino de colores y segundos más tarde tirado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza con dolor... había sido un golpe fuerte. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido... si, estaba en Hogwarts pero parecía diferente. Estaba... entero. Frunció el ceño y luego emitió un leve jadeó al ver el giratiempo completamente destrozado al lado suyo. Sacó con rapidez el mapa. Tenía que ver si todo había resultado. (N/A: Ok, aquí en mi historia el mapa también muestra la fecha en la que se encuentra el portador, no se si me explico). Se tocó el pecho distraídamente mientras se fijaba en la esquina superior derecha del mapa. ¡Oh, mierda! Esto no estaba planeado.

Se encontraba en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts, con un giratiempo destrozado, el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y su alma completa... lo que no contaba era con que iba a estar en 1945.


	3. nota de la autora

¡Hola! Bueno lamentablemente este no es un nuevo capítulo. Estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y deberes, aun así este fin de semana intentaré colgar un nuevo capítulo y borraré esta nota :)

Hasta el fin de semana ^^


	4. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto. Bueno, lo primero que quiero decir es que me equivoqué en una de las fechas. ¿Recordáis que en el anterior capítulo, al final, puse 1945? Bueno, pues en realidad es 1944, porque sino mi historia no tendría sentido xD.

Segundo, no es muy largo, pero es que estoy a tope de exámenes. Y por cierto, no voy a borrar la nota que puse, espero que no os moleste.

Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad, sobre todo por tener paciencia :) En el siguiente capítulo contestaré a todos los reviews. Espero que este capítulo os guste y si no os gusta, decídmelo, ¿vale? Pero de buenas maneras, por fa xD

Besos.

**Capítulo 3**

Mierda. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo narices iba a volver? Harry observó el giratiempo destrozado, teniendo la sensación de que ni el mejor Reparo del mundo podría arreglarlo.

–Disculpa joven, ¿quién eres? – preguntó una voz grave detrás de él.

Harry giró la cabeza de golpe notando un pequeño crujido en su cuello por la brusquedad del movimiento.

–¿Usted es el director Dippet? – preguntó sabiendo que era él, ya que le había reconocido por las memorias que le mostró Voldemort en su segundo año.

El hombre ante él asintió mirándole con desconfianza.

–Noté un intruso dentro del castillo, lo cual me extrañó bastante teniendo en cuenta que las salas que protegen este lugar son muy fuertes y además, es verano. – dijo el director. – ¿Quién eres?

Harry se levantó después de recoger el giratiempo destrozado y tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que decir.

–¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más... privado?

El director lo analizó por unos breves momentos, en los que Harry no le miró directamente a los ojos ya que no sabía si Dippet podía usar Legeremancia, y asintió.

–Sígueme, hablaremos en mi despacho.

Ambos comenzaron a andar mientras Harry pensaba en que excusa iba a darle. Hey director, soy del futuro y estoy aquí porque me di cuenta de que soy un Horrocrux y que sin la parte del alma de un sociópata psicótico asesino de masas, que por cierto quería matarme desde siempre, no podía vivir así que decidí usar un giratiempo y aquí estoy. Si... le mandaría de cabeza a San Mungo. Lo mejor sería decir la verdad... a medias claro.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho del director, Dippet murmuró la contraseña aunque Harry no la llegó a escuchar. Al entrar, el chico no pudo evitar mirar donde antes ese encontraba Fawkes en su tiempo, era algo involuntario cada vez que entraba en ese despacho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que entró, el fénix explotó en llamas. Aun con todo, el despacho era muy distinto, no había tantas cosas como las que tenía Dumbledore y las pocas que había eran, por decirlo de algún modo, aburridas.

–Siéntate. – le dijo Dippet al mismo tiempo que él tomaba asiento.

Harry respiró hondo y se sentó.

–¿Y bien? – repitió Dippet mirándole fijamente.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró para después mirar al director, aunque no a los ojos.

–Verá director, esto le va a parecer extraño... más de lo que se imagina, pero le aseguro que es verdad. – comenzó el moreno intentando sonar seguro de si mismo. – Le voy a resumir un poco lo ocurrido. Vengo del futuro, del año 1998. Estaba en medio de una batalla en Hogwarts. Un ataque sorpresa en realidad que dejó muchos muertos. Decidimos que lo mejor era volver atrás en el tiempo para avisar del ataque y así estar preparados. Era arriesgado pero debíamos intentarlo.

Dippet fue a interrumpirle pero Harry siguió hablando sin darle oportunidad para hacerlo.

–Lo hicimos, lo hice mejor dicho. Utilicé un giratiempo y al parecer no le di las vueltas suficientes porque cuando todo dejó de girar a mi alrededor aún estaba en medio de la batalla y antes de que pudiese reaccionar dos hechizos me alcanzaron y... aquí estoy.

Harry agarró fuertemente su varita instintivamente para calmarse. Esa no era la verdad, ni remotamente, solo lo de la batalla y el año del que provenía... bueno lo del giratiempo era cierto pero si le había dado 24 vueltas, y sí, aun estaba en medio de la batalla cuando todo dejó de girar. Pero las razones y todo lo demás era mentira. Dippet no dejaba de mirarle, como intentando averiguar si decía la verdad y Harry se preguntó si se lo había creído. Dippet suspiró.

–Si lo que dices es verdad, cosa que no puedo saber con certeza, tampoco puedo preguntarte mucho más porque eso cambiaría el futuro... en caso de que fuese cierto, por supuesto. – dijo con tranquilidad.

Pues si, se lo había creído.

Además, ¿cambiar el futuro? Eso era precisamente lo que pretendía desde un principio. Su simple presencia en ese año ya debía haber echo algún cambio. Sin contar que no quería perder una parte de su alma, no quería volver a pasar por aquello, había sido horrible. Mejor dicho, no quería perder _gran_ parte de su alma, porque Harry había deducido, por lo que había sentido después de destruirla, que el alma de Voldemort había ocupado gran parte de él cuando se convirtió en un Horrocrux con un año de edad, desterrando su alma original -por llamarla de alguna manera- a un plano inferior, sometiéndola al alma de Voldemort.

Era confuso, pero para él tenía sentido. No tenía dentro de él el alma de Harry y el alma de Voldemort como si fuesen dos entes distintos, sino un solo alma de Harry y Voldemort, fusionadas aunque la parte oscura de Voldemort fuese más notoria.

Dippet carraspeó sacándole de sus pensamientos. Harry parpadeó y movió un poco la cabeza.

–Decía, señor...

–Anderson, Harry Anderson. – se presentó finalmente Harry.

–Pues bien señor Anderson, decía que el curso comienza en una semana. Espero que esté dispuesto a estudiar en Hogwarts. ¿A que curso iba en el futuro?

–A 7º, director. – Harry olvidó convenientemente mencionar que en realidad no había dado 7º.

–Puede quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante. Le mandaremos dinero del fondo que tiene el colegio para gente que no tiene los medios para proveerse de los materiales. Y será sorteado de nuevo. ¿Le parece bien?

–Si director, muchas gracias.

Bueno, al menos estaré en Hogwarts, pensó Harry.


	5. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Bueno, realmente espero que os guste este capítulo. Inicialmente iba a ser algo más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Este capítulo va dedicado a **tynafest **(niña, te quiero!) de la que por cierto a escrito su primer fic Dramione en esta página (estoy tan orgullosa! xD)

Gracias a todos por leer la historia, aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews. Si me olvido de alguien, decídmelo xD Y si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, mandarme un mensaje :)

**Italianeko**: Si, Luna vidente :) En realidad, siempre he pensado eso xDD

**UnicornioBlade21071**: Yo también adoro los viajes en el tiempo, en cuanto si va a ser un Tom/Harry en plan romántico, aun no lo he decidido del todo. Tengo una leve idea, pero de momento no, no va a ser en plan romántico.

**Liziprincsama**: Emociónate! no me importa, eso me gusta! XD

**Mac Snuffles**: Si, viajes en el tiempo xD son los mejores fics. En cuanto a tu pregunta, en este capítulo tendrás tu respuesta. Aun así, si sigues teniendo alguna duda, pregúntame ^^

**Seleina**: Gracias por comentar :) al igual que tu, yo siempre he visto a Harry en el lado oscuro... es mucho más divertido! XD

**Jessyriddle**: pues espero que te siga gustando ^^

**Kare**: de verdad, muchísimas gracias por comentar. Y si, eso explicaba porque Harry se sentía tan desgarrado al perder parte de su alma. Más adelante tendrás muchas respuestas a tus incógnitas. Y ciertamente, yo tampoco quiero que las musas me abandone, odio cuando me pasa eso T.T

**Ouroboros16:** Gracias, y bueno es que estando con exámenes mi cerebro no da para mucho más xD

**tynafest**: Nena! gracias por leerla xD y adoro mantenerte intrigada, tu lo sabes jaja.

**Capítulo 4**

La semana de vacaciones que quedaba para comenzar el curso había llegado a su fin y durante todo ese tiempo Harry había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado para recorrer la habitación en busca de alguna cosa que se le hubiese podido olvidar guardar en el baúl, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de esa semana.

**Flashback**

–_Entonces, ¿ha quedado todo claro, señor Anderson? – le preguntó por cuarta vez el director Dippet, aunque por el tono de voz estaba seguro de que seguía sin creerse que ese fuese su verdadero apellido... bueno, no es como si fuese a decirle cual era._

–_Si, director. – respondió con cierta monotonía Harry._

_El director enarcó una ceja y Harry suspiró, rodando los ojos mentalmente, preparándose para repetir, de nuevo, la historia que iba a contar a todo el mundo cuando le preguntaran de donde venía._

–_Mis padres murieron en la guerra, en uno de los ataques de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Usted, que era un buen amigo de ellos, me acogió teniendo en cuenta que soy menor de edad –_ aunque técnicamente eso no era cierto –_ y me inscribió en Hogwarts para que pudiese cursar 7º año, ya que había sido educado en casa anteriormente._

–_Exacto. –repitió Dippet como cada vez que él decía el discurso. – Aun así, en la hoja que le entregué vienen muchos más datos, como nombres, fechas, lugares... espero que en su estancia en el Caldero Chorreante y antes de comenzar con sus compras, lo memorice para evitar... problemas en general. _

_Eso había sonado como una amenaza... y Harry que pensaba que el director era un idiota, o al menos eso le había parecido cuando le había visto por primera vez en su segundo curso a través del diario._

–_También viene la lista de útiles escolares que debe comprar. – añadió. Segundos después le tendió una pequeña bolsa de cuero. – Lo que hay en la bolsa será suficiente para pagarse la estancia en el Caldero Chorreante y comprar todas las cosas._

Hechizo de extensión indetectable _pensó Harry mientras sostenía la pequeña bolsa en su mano izquierda._

–_¿Algo más director? – preguntó Harry deseando irse de allí._

–_De hecho, sí. Será seleccionado con el resto de primeros años, aunque no será necesario que llegue a Hogwarts en los botes con ellos. Llegará en los carruajes y luego esperará en la escalinata principal a que lleguen los alumnos nuevos._

–_Entendido. – dijo Harry. Genial, ser seleccionado delante de toda la escuela... él hubiese preferido una selección privada._

–_Y antes de que se me olvide, señor Anderson, no sabemos si usted podrá volver a su... tiempo, por lo que será mejor si se adapta a esta época._

_Harry asintió ante lo dicho por Dippet y, aunque no tenía ninguna razón para volver - bueno estaban Hermione, Ron, Ginny...pero ellos no lo entenderían- tenía curiosidad de si había esa posibilidad._

–_Entonces, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda volver? – preguntó para asegurarse de ello._

_Dippet negó con la cabeza haciendo que Harry sonriera para si mismo._

–_Me temo que no, al menos no una manera que conozcamos. Como debe saber los giratiempos solo pueden usarse para volver 24 horas en el tiempo, no para ir al futuro, y aun así su caso es... único. – Dippet se echó hacia atrás recostándose en su silla. – De todos modos la magia es muy caprichosa, nunca se sabe como va a actuar. _

–_Y eso quiere decir... _

–_Que usted no pertenece a esta época señor Anderson, aun no ha nacido y que, a consecuencia de ello, su magia y su cuerpo pueden rechazar el estar aquí... aunque por supuesto, no podemos saberlo con certeza._

**Fin del Flashback**

Si, definitivamente había sido una conversación esclarecedora. Si bien era cierto que echaba de menos a sus amigos, no podía – ni quería – volver. Al retroceder 24 horas en el tiempo había recuperado su alma... eso habría bastado para él, pero dos estúpidos hechizos tenían que mandarlo a 1944... bueno, al menos estaba completo. Y Dippet tenía razón, cuanto antes se acostumbrase a esta época, mejor.

Harry sacó una de las hojas que le había dado Dippet, en la que se encontraban los datos de su "familia". Andrew y Sarah Anderson. Su madre había sido una sangrepura de Ravenclaw mientras que su padre había sido un nacido de muggles que había estado en Gryffindor. Lo que a él lo convertía en un mestizo. Según Dippet, Andrew y Sarah si habían sido alumnos de Hogwarts, y tras acabar la escuela se habían ocultado para huir de la guerra, lo cual contribuía a que nadie supiese que habían tenido un hijo (no lo habían hecho, en realidad) que estaban educando en casa ya que consideraban demasiado peligroso el volver a Inglaterra.

Harry suspiró. Eran muchos datos datos, pero no le había sido difícil memorizarlos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que varios de ellos coincidían con su propia historia, así que no le resultaría dificultoso recordarlos.

Volvió a guardar la hoja mientras volvía a recordar lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon... eso si que había sido una sorpresa.

**Flashback**

_Tras haber llegado al Caldero Chorreante y obtener una habitación para una semana, le preguntó a Tom si podría abrirle el camino hacia el Callejón Diagon, ya que supuestamente él no debería saber como llegar. El tabernero accedió encantado y lo guió hasta la parte trasera._

–_Recuerda mis movimientos. – dijo mientras comenzaba a golpear con su varita los ladrillos en determinado orden. La pared se abrió ante él y sonrió. – Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon, señor Anderson._

_Harry sintió como si fuese la primera vez que estaba allí. No había el ambiente de alegría que el había esperado, aunque si bien estaba lleno de gente, se notaba que había cierta cautela en todos. Luego recordó que aun estaban en guerra y que hasta un año después, cuando Dumbledore derrotase a Grindelwald, ésta no acabaría._

–_Muchas gracias. – dijo Harry a Tom para segundos después entrar al Callejón._

_Mirando la lista de cosas que tenía que comprar, decidió que lo mejor sería ir primero a por los libros. No era una lista muy larga y solo reconoció uno, el de Historia de la Magia de Bathilda Bagsot. _

_Se dirigió a la librería y pasados unos minutos, entró. No había mucha gente, solo un puñado de personas haciendo compras de última hora. Harry se dirigió al mostrador para pedir sus libros._

–_Disculpe... – dijo mirando al dependiente._

_El hombre, que estaría en sus treinta, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió._

–_¿En que puedo ayudarle? – preguntó con tono cortés._

_Harry le entregó la lista de libros y el hombre la leyó con rapidez._

–_Hogwarts, séptimo curso, ¿eh?... muy bien, espere aquí unos minutos, no tardaré. _

_El hombre se alejó y Harry se acercó a las estanterías para ver que libros había y, si encontraba alguna que le interesara, comprarlo. El moreno se rascó distraídamente el pecho sintiendo una pequeña sensación extraña, aunque no le dio importancia teniendo en cuenta que estaba rodeado de magia, asi que supuso que sería por eso. Caminó por los pasillos entre las estanterías sin llegar a encontrar ningún libro interesante. Iba a volver al mostrador cuando un título en la parte derecha superior de la estantería que acaba de pasar le llamó la atención. Harry alargó la mano y lo cogió con cuidado. El libro, negro con tonos grises en los bordes, se titulaba **Artes Oscuras para principiantes.**_ _Definitivamente Harry estaba sorprendido. Este no era un libro que pudieses encontrar en Flourish y Blotts en su época, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el Ministerio prohibía todo lo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras, y aquí al parecer las tenían en consideración, a pesar de estar en guerra._

_Harry sonrió. Pensaba comprar ese libro. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando chocó con alguien perdiendo levemente el equilibrio y cerrando los ojos instintivamente._

–_Lo siento, no te había visto. – se disculpó Harry._

–_Tranquilo, ha sido culpa mía. – dijo una voz sedosa._

_Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Él conocía esa voz... oh, por Merlín, ni siquiera se había acordado de que él también estaría aquí. Ahora sabía porque había sentido esa sensación extraña en el pecho, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?_

–_¿Estás bien? – preguntó._

_Harry levantó la vista y allí estaba. Tal y como lo recordaba, igual que en su segundo año aunque un poco más mayor. Tom Ryddle. _

–_Si... estoy bien. – respondió con nerviosismo. No le mires a los ojos, Harry, no le mires a los ojos._

_Ryddle le escaneó con la mirada, sus ojos posándose durante unos segundos en el libro que Harry había cogido aunque no dijo nada._

–_¿Hogwarts? – cuestionó el futuro señor oscuro._

–_Si, soy nuevo. – Harry apretó el libro entre sus manos con fuerza. ¿Por qué de repente le costaba tanto respirar? _

–_Tom Ryddle, un placer. – se presentó extendiendo su mano derecha._

_Harry dudó pero al final también extendió la suya, estrechándosela con firmeza. Merlín, ¿qué había sido ese escalofrío?_

–_Harry Anderson. – vio que el dependiente llegaba al mostrador con sus libros, para su alivio, y soltó la mano de Ryddle. – Tengo que irme, aun me quedan cosas por comprar._

–_Entonces, supongo que nos veremos que Hogwarts Anderson. – dijo amablemente el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Si... eso Harry no lo dudaba.


	6. Chapter 5

Lo primero de todo, mil disculpas por el retraso. Los exámenes y deberes ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo. Este capítulo no ha quedado del todo como me gustaría, pero después de reescribirlo varias veces, he decidido dejarlo así. Culpo al estrés y los nervios de que este capítulo haya quedado así, de todos modos espero que os guste.

Los reviews los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo :) Aun así muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad. No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me sube el ánimo el ver un review, un favorito o un nuevo seguidor de la historia, sin contar todos los que la leen que son bastantes *.*

Un gracias especial a **tyna fest** por aguantarme por el móvil mis "intentaré subirlo cuando pueda" y mis mil ideas locas (que estoy segura de que algún día la volverán loca a ella también... en realidad creo que voy por buen camino xD)

Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia o demás, podéis mandarme un mensaje privado. Muchos besos :)

Capítulo 5.

Si... por extraño que pareciese Harry se había olvidado por completo de que Voldemort, bueno Tom Riddle, estaría ese año en Hogwarts.

El encontronazo con Riddle en el Callejón Diagon había sido toda una sorpresa. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar sobre ello. Era todo demasiado confuso. Para empezar no le había dolido la cicatriz, algo de lo que se dio cuenta media hora después de volver a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Segundo, casi sacó la varita para atacarle nada más verle, cosa que se alegró de no haber hecho teniendo en cuenta que hubiese tenido que dar muchas explicaciones. Y tercero, sentía curiosidad y miedo a partes iguales.

Tenía curiosidad por saber el porque había reaccionado así ante la presencia de Riddle. Harry ya había estado ante Voldemort y él, bueno su cuerpo, nunca había reaccionado de tal manera. ¿Escalofríos? Sí, pero de terror. Sería estúpido no temerle. Pero, ¿ese tipo de escalofríos que había sentido al tocar a Riddle? No, jamás lo había sentido ante Voldemort. Con Riddle era como si algo tirara de él. Y eso le asustaba. _Tenía _que asustarle.

Harry suspiró. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Dudaba mucho que pudiera evitarle en Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta que parecía tener un imán para los problemas y, definitivamente, Tom Riddle era uno bien grande.

Volvió a mirar el reloj que había en la pared. Faltaban quince minutos para las once. Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su baúl. Cogiéndolo por uno de los extremos, salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la planta baja del Caldero Chorreante.

–¿Ya se va, señor Anderson? –preguntó Tom tras la barra sonriendo levemente.

Harry asintió mientras se acercaba hacía el hombre.

–Sólo faltan quince minutos para que el tren salga –dijo Harry –. Pensaba haberme ido antes, pero no me di cuenta de la hora...

–No hay problema, muchacho.

Tom salió de detrás de la barra haciendo una seña a Harry para que le siguiese. Se detuvo frente a una chimenea que había en una esquina del pub la cual no tenía la finalidad de calentar la estancia. Tom le acercó a Harry una pequeña maceta rellena de un polvo fino de color negro.

–Supongo que está familiarizado con los polvos flu... –dijo Tom para asegurarse. Harry asintió y el hombre sonrió. –Bien, entonces ya sabe que hacer señor Anderson. Y recuerde, pronuncie el destino de forma clara.

Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea junto a su baúl. Suspirando, y rezando para no salir por la chimenea equivocada, exclamó su destino.

–¡Estación de King's Cross!

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no moverse demasiado. A los pocos segundos – unos segundos horribles en opinión de Harry – salió por una de las chimeneas que había en el andén del Expreso de Hogwarts. Se tambaleó ligeramente al salir a la vez que tosía. Odiaba viajar con polvos flu.

A falta de diez minutos para que el tren partiese, el andén estaba completamente abarrotado de gente. Familias completas despidiéndose de sus hijos, grupos de amigos charlando alegremente... si, el típico ambiente del 1 de septiembre.

Se acercó al tren, arrastrando su baúl tras él mientras esquivaba como podía a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Nadie murmuraba cuando caminaba a su lado, nadie se giraba para observarle mejor al pasar cerca... era agradable que nadie le conociese. Quizás, por una vez, pudiese disfrutar del viaje a Hogwarts sin los murmullos sobre su cordura.

Subió al tren y se dirigió hasta el final del expreso con la esperanza de encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Tras andar un par de minutos, suspiró con resignación. Todo el tren estaba ocupado. Unas risas llamaron su atención. A su izquierda, en uno de los vagones, había dos chicos hablando y riéndose. Harry se fijó en el uniforme de uno de ellos. Gryffindor.

_Bueno, podía ser peor._ Pensó Harry.

Dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta haciendo que sus ocupantes guardasen silencio y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

–Disculpad –comenzó Harry mientras los dos muchachos le miraban fijamente –, ¿os importa que me siente aquí? Todo el tren está lleno y...

–No hay problema. –le cortó uno de ellos sonriendo.

Los chicos le ayudaron a guardar su baúl y después se sentaron.

–¿Eres nuevo, verdad? –preguntó el que estaba sentado cerca de la ventana. Le resultaba levemente familiar –. No recuerdo haberte visto antes en Hogwarts...

–Si, me llamo Harry Anderson. –se presentó Harry.

–Yo soy Matt Longbottom, y él –dijo señalando al chico que estaba a su derecha – es Marcus Donovan.

–Encantado. –dijo Marcus.

Asi que por eso le resultaba familiar. Era pariente de Neville, su abuelo probablemente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, no parecía ser muy alto, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Neville y, al igual que su futuro nieto, iba a Gryffindor. Marcus en cambio era rubio, con ojos negros y tenía la sensación de que era bastante tímido. Y al contrario que Matt, su túnica portaba el escudo de Ravenclaw.

–¿A qué curso vas a entrar? –preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

–A séptimo.

–Entonces como nosotros –dijo Matt contento –. Marcus va a Ravenclaw y yo voy a Gryffindor... ¿tienes alguna idea de en que casa vas a estar?

Harry negó con la cabeza. En realidad solo había dos posibilidades para él: Slytherin o Gryffindor. Él estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero sinceramente no sabía que hacer... ni sabía que iba a hacer el sombrero. Por otra parte Ryddle estaba en Slytherin y lamentablemente para él, y su cordura, tenía grandes posibilidades de acabar allí. Por una parte quería acercarse a él – aunque sinceramente le asustaba el siquiera considerar la posibilidad – y por otra no quería siquiera cruzarse en su camino. Después de todo no podía olvidar que en esos momentos, Ryddle ya había hecho dos Horrocruxes, el diario y el anillo, ambos en los últimos meses. Si bien en el futuro daba la sensación de que Voldemort no podía sentir cuando parte de su alma estaba cerca – después de todo Voldemort jamás había sabido que él era un Horrocrux –, Ryddle tenía el alma bastante más intacta de lo que Voldemort la tenía, asi que no sabía si sería capaz de percibir esa conexión entre ellos dos.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando otro chico entró en el compartimiento, jadeando levemente.

–Ya era hora Charlus, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Marcus con curiosidad. Al ver que el mencionado sonreía pícaramente, Marcus se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza –. Mejor no me lo digas...

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse boquiabierto al escuchar el nombre del chico. ¿Podía ser qué...?

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó el recién llegado tras haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry en el vagón.

–Charlus, éste es Harry Anderson. Es un estudiante nuevo que va a entrar a séptimo curso. Harry, éste es Charlus Potter, un amigo nuestro de Gryffindor. –les presentó Matt.

Pues si. Era Charlus Potter, su abuelo.

–Encantado... –murmuró Harry levemente sin dejar de mirarle.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió él mientras se sentaba a su lado –. Y respondiendo a la pregunta que no quieres que conteste Marcus –el chico rodó los ojos y bufó levemente –, estaba con Dorea.

–Eso lo habíamos supuesto. –replicó Matt.

–Dorea es mi novia –explicó Charlus a Harry al notar la mirada del chico sobre él –. Va a Ravenclaw con Marcus, solo que ella está es sexto.

Su abuela, Dorea Black... no tenía ni idea de que había sido una Ravenclaw. Por lo que le dijo una vez Slughorn, todos los Black habían sido de Slytherin, excepto Sirius. Al parecer su abuela era también una excepción y tampoco sabía si Andrómeda, la prima de Sirius y madre de Tonks, había ido a Slytherin.

–No hemos empezado todavía el curso y ella ya está metiéndose de nuevo en ese nido de víboras. –se quejó Charlus.

Matt soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que Charlus le fulminase con la mirada mientras Marcus negaba la cabeza con diversión.

–¿Nido de víboras? –preguntó Harry recordando que supuestamente no sabía mucho sobre Hogwarts.

–Se refiere a los Slytherin, Harry –respondió Marcus al ver que ni Matt, que seguía riéndose, ni Charlus, que seguía fulminando con la mirada a Matt, estaban dispuestos a hablar –. En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. A Charlus le molesta que Dorea vaya con los Slytherin porque Gryffindor y Slytherin son enemigos declarados.

–Creí que había dicho que Dorea era una Ravenclaw...

–Si, pero Charlus es un Gryffindor así que le molesta bastante –replicó Marcus. Miró a Charlus y sonrió levemente –. Sinceramente no se porqué te molesta tanto, la prima de Dorea está allí. Tendrías que haberte acostumbrado a verla ya con los Slytherins.

Charlus puso cara de ofendido y resopló.

–Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme – murmuró cruzándose de brazos –. Su prima está completamente loca...

–Es su prima –dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo –. Seguirá con ella te guste o no.

Harry rió levemente. Le recordaba a las charlas que tenía él con Ron y Hermione... Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza no queriendo pensar en ellos en ese momento.

–En cualquier caso Harry –dijo Marcus al notar que el tren frenaba poco a poco–, bienvenido a Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió agradeciendo al chico. Si, por fin estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts.


	7. nota

¡Hola! Siento decir que este no es un capítulo nuevo pero la vida muggle ocupa todo mi tiempo, desgraciadamente. El día 22 me dan vacaciones hasta el día 3 de marzo, aunque lo de vacaciones habría que decirlo entre comillas porque tendré que aprovechar para estudiar pero tendré algo más de tiempo. Tengo ya parte del capítulo escrito pero mi cabeza en este momento solo está pensando en mi padre, exámenes y deberes asi que hasta la semana que viene no podré colgar el capítulo. Lo mismo va para la historia que estoy traduciendo, no tengo nada de tiempo.

Cuando cuelgue el capítulo, que espero que todos quedéis satisfechos, borraré esta nota. Solo quería avisaros ya que no me parece bien que esperéis.

Un beso.

Kairy-Ann.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Siento el retraso del capítulo, pero todo está explicado en la nota anterior. ¡Exámenes! El estúpido mundo Muggle no me da un respiro, en serio. La semana que viene la tengo hasta arriba de exámenes y deberes.

Bueno lo primero explicar algunas cosas. Para empezar el Tom Ryddle que sale, es como el de la película de la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿vale? Para mi el único que existe porque sinceramente el de la sexta película deja mucho que desear para mi gusto, y lo he comentado cientos de veces con mi amiga.

Lo siguiente que debéis recordar es que Harry, para futuras referencias, está confuso, muy confuso. Ahora tiene su alma completa de nuevo pero aun así él va a hacerse muchas preguntas y todo puede dar un brusco giro.

Lo tercero, no se si alguien me lo preguntó y si yo ya contesté esa pregunta pero lo digo de nuevo, no se si Tom y Harry se involucrarán románticamente. Mi idea, de momento, es que no pero nunca se sabe.

Lo cuarto, este capítulo incluye la selección. El resultado estoy segura de que sorprenderá a Tyna Fest porque mi idea no era ponerlo en esa casa, pero es mejor así y en el siguiente capítulo se explica levemente el por qué.

Y ahora los reviews :)

**jessyriddle:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por tu comprensión de la nota anterior :) Espero que este capítulo te guste. Espero con ansias tu comentario.

**Princesa vampírica:** Gracias por comentar. Siento el retraso de la actualización y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione :)

**kare162: **Adoro tus comentarios ¿lo sabías? :) Muchísimas gracias por comentar, de verdad. Si, Dippet es menos "peligroso" que Dumbledore. En el segundo libro dan a entender que Dippet es muy despistado pero por algo sería director, ¿no? Así que no podía poner que simplemente dejaba que Harry estuviese en el colegio por las buenas. Y si te gusta Tom, espero que este capítulo también lo haga, de verdad :)

**ItaliaNeko:** Gracias por comentar ^^ Yo también adoré esas partes y, como ya he dicho, todo tiene una explicación. Se verá más adelante ^^

**Guest 1:** Si, eso es lo que le dije a mi amiga. Gracias por comentar y por desearme suerte :)

**Tyna Fest: **¡Mi niña! Si, yo también aguanto tus locuras que la gran mayoría del tiempo son peores que las mías, ¡y con diferencia! Espero de verdad que este capítulo no te decepcione porque me has estado diciendo todo el tiempo ¿Y el capítulo? ¿Y el capítulo? XD

**Ouroboros16:** Si, es lo que hacen los exámenes. Me dejan en blanco el cerebro. Espero que este te guste. Gracias por comentar :)

**liziprincsama: **Ok, no se como decir esto de buenas maneras. ¿Leíste las notas de autora? Estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, con un montón deberes y estoy preocupada por mi padre asi que discúlpame si no te ha gustado el capítulo pero hay otras maneras de decir las cosas. Puede que el anterior no te ha gustado pero está ahí por alguna razón, son personajes importantes. Aun así espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Guest 2: **¡Hola nueva lectora! XD ¡Bienvenida! No eres la única que adora los fics de viajes en el tiempo, espero que este te siga gustando :)

**Seleina:** ¡Hola! Si, Harry está en el mismo curso que mini Voldy -como tan elocuentemente le llamaste xD- Espero que el fic te siga gustando :)

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia, a todos lo que leeis la historia, la seguís y la ponéis en favoritos. Eso sí, un review no cuesta nada y levanta el ánimo increiblemente, yo solo digo xD Espero que sigais disfrutando. Un beso muy grande!

Y de nuevo, antes de que se me olvide, cualquier duda mandame un mensaje :)

…...

Tom frunció el ceño. Era simplemente repugnante. Muggles por todas partes, correteando de un lado a otro en la estación. Cuando uno de ellos chocó contra él, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un insulto. Bufó levemente mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos esquivando a la gente como podía. Al llegar a la entrada miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le miraba y se dirigió hacia el muro rápidamente, cerrando los ojos por instinto y abriéndolos un par de segundos después tras atravesar la barrera.

Un vapor blanco envolvía la estación proveniente del Expreso de Hogwarts. A falta de una hora para que el tren partiese, el andén estaba abarrotado de familias que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos y de alumnos reencontrándose tras un largo verano.

_Patético _pensó Tom mientras se dirigía hacia el tren.

Subió al Expreso y fue hacia los primeros vagones. Entró en uno de los compartimentos vacíos y tras cerrar la puerta abrió su baúl para sacar uno de sus libros. Cerró de nuevo su baúl y con un toque de varita lo encogió para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Se sentó junto a la ventana mientras se disponía a leer a la espera de que el resto de sus compañeros de casa llegasen.

Este iba a ser un año completamente diferente al resto. Para empezar, no tendría que volver a ese estúpido orfanato tras acabar su séptimo curso ya que sería mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Lo segundo es que ya no estaría bajo el escrutinio -al menos no tanto como en el colegio- de Dumbledore. Ese viejo nunca había confiado en él y desde lo ocurrido en su quinto año le vigilaba más que nunca. Tom no podía dejar de preguntarse si Dumbledore sabía su secreto... no, era imposible que lo supiese. Nadie lo sabía excepto él así que Dumbledore no tenía forma de averiguarlo.

Tom abrió su libro -Artes de la Legeremancia y Oclumancia- para volver a leerlo. Dumbledore era una experto en Legeremancia y, si bien Tom sabía ambas artes desde principios de su sexto año, no quería arriesgarse. Siempre y cuando no mirara a Dumbledore a los ojos, todo debería estar bien. Aun así prefería no arriesgarse demasiado y reforzar sus escudos de Oclumancia.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y Tom apartó la mirada de su libro fijándose en el recién llegado.

–Aquí estás –dijo Cygnus entrando seguido de Abraxas y Orión –. Te hemos buscado por todo el tren.

Tom enarcó una ceja y, fijándose por donde había dejado de leer, cerró el libro y lo puso sobre sus piernas.

–Habla por ti, Cygnus –soltó de repente Orión con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba frente a Tom –. Te dijimos que estaría aquí, como siempre, pero tú ni caso –se volvió para mirar a Tom –. Nos ha arrastrado por todo el tren.

–Si... después de todos estos años deberías saberlo ya –Abraxas se sentó a su lado –. ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

Tom negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrir su libro al mismo tiempo que los demás comenzaban a comentar como habían sido sus veranos. Tom realmente odiaba escuchar su parloteo pero cuando Cygnus comenzó a contar, con todo lujo de detalles, a la morena que había conocido en su viaje a Francia, Tom bufó cerrando el libro de golpe y mirando con fuerza a Cygnus.

–Honestamente Cygnus, no queremos saber que medidas tenía la chica a la que te tiraste este verano asi que cállate.

La mirada que le envió Tom era suficiente aviso de que si no se callaba iba a acabar muy mal, y Cygnus lo sabía asi que cerró la boca.

Tras un pequeño aviso, el tren comenzó a moverse en dirección a Hogwarts. Tras unos minutos de silencio, que Tom disfrutó, Orión, Abraxas y Cygnus se miraron entre ellos con cautela, sin saber como abordar el tema de que querían hablar. Finalmente fue Abraxas quien se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Tom.

–Tom... este año es el último –el moreno enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por el rubio. Sabía de que querían hablar, pero era entretenido ver como iban a comenzar a hablar sobre ello –, nos estábamos preguntando que va a ocurrir cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

Tom ladeó la cabeza para después mirar a los tres chicos fijamente, uno por uno, tomándose su tiempo. Varios minutos pasaron, haciendo que los tres chicos se pusieran nerviosos ante el escrutinio que Tom les estaba dando, a lo que él, al notarlo, sonrió de medio lado.

–Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto a finales del año pasado –respondió Tom con tranquilidad.

Orión asintió, ahora más tranquilo porque Tom había dejado de mirarle con firmeza.

–Es cierto pero...

–Pero lo que queréis saber con certeza es si voy a continuar con mis planes –interrumpió Tom –. La respuesta es si. No tengo intención de cambiar mis planes. Tengo mis ideales y voy a ir a por lo que quiero. Y nada, ni nadie, va a impedírmelo.

Abraxas sonrió con orgullo. Su familia provenía de un linaje de sangre pura, por lo que creía en la pureza de sangre y en lo que Tom predicaba. Si bien para conseguir lo que Tom se proponía hacía falta poder, algo que Tom definitivamente tenía. Tanto poder que daba miedo y atraía a partes iguales.

–Toda la casa Slytherin le apoya mi Señor –dijo esta vez Cygnus con cierta sumisión.

Si... eso era verdad. La casa de Slytherin al completo apoyaba a su Señor e incluso ciertos Ravenclaw provenientes de familias con lazos oscuros. Sin embargo solo unos pocos privilegiados conocían los planes más inmediatos de Tom.

–Cuida tus palabras Cygnus –dijo Tom con tranquilidad aunque su voz guardaba un toque de advertencia –. Nunca se sabe quien puede estar escuchando. No debes llamarme así al menos que estemos en la seguridad de la Sala Común, ¿entiendes? No queremos que nadie se empiece a preguntar el porque me llamas así.

El susodicho se sonrojó levemente ante la pequeña reprimenda y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

–¿Y el Ministerio? –preguntó Abraxas mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir el "mi Señor" a su pregunta. Cuando hablaban de estos temas solía ser inevitable –. Las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas y todo lo que queremos será difícil hacerlo bajo las actuales leyes.

–Lo se –respondió Tom mirando a Abraxas –. El Ministerio es solo uno de nuestros problemas, pero es Dumbledore de quien debemos preocuparnos. Si bien ya no tendrá poder sobre mi tras abandonar Hogwarts, él tiene mucha influencia en el Ministerio lo cual nos dificulta aun más. Él no dejará de vigilarme.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Cygnus en voz baja.

–Entonces nada Cygnus –contestó Tom sin alterarse –. Mis planes llevarán tiempo, años quizás, pero no hay que precipitarse. Como bien habéis dicho, toda la casa Slytherin me sigue. Eso significa el apoyo de la gran mayoría de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y eso significa también tener el apoyo de las altas esferas del Ministerio –los tres chicos asintieron entendiendo lo que Tom quería decir –. Con el tiempo, estaremos infiltrados dentro del Ministerio, cambiando pequeñas cosas poco a poco para nuestro propio beneficio para proporcionar a los verdaderos magos aquello que se merecen y dejar de temer a esos estúpidos muggles. Somos superiores a ellos y cualquier mago que se precie de serlo, lo sabe.

Abraxas prácticamente babeó ante la visión que se estaba imaginando tras las palabras de Tom. Un futuro donde los magos no tendrían que esconderse, que restaurarían el orden en el mundo mágico, que demostrarían a los muggles y los sangresucia que solo eran insectos en la sociedad. Y todo gracias a Tom, todo gracias a su Señor.

–Por supuesto –prosiguió Tom que sacó de su ensoñación a Abraxas – todo esto conlleva paciencia, paciencia y poder, cosas que yo poseo.

Tom sonrió internamente tras acabar de hablar. Los tres chicos ante él sonreían abiertamente. Sus fieles _seguidores_. Porque eso es lo que eran y ellos lo sabían perfectamente. ¿Seguidores? sí. ¿Compañeros? tal vez. ¿Amigos? definitivamente no. Y Tom sabía que a ellos no les importaba, porque él tenía poder y ellos lo anhelaban, les atraía, lo querían. Y él se lo daría. Les daría prestigio, poder, el mundo que todo sangre pura deseaba y a cambio ellos le seguían y le apoyaban. Los Slytherin no eran estúpidos, eran astutos, inteligentes y ambiciosos, y rodearse de alguien que tenía tanto poder como él significaba protección.

–¿Y qué hacemos con Dumbledore? –preguntó Orión con cautela. Dumbledore era siempre un tema peligroso con el que hablar con Tom. Todos odiaban al viejo, pero Tom simplemente le aborrecía –Como has dicho es un gran obstáculo en tus planes...

Cygnus y Abraxas asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Orión.

–Tendremos que ser cautelosos, mucho más que otros años –explicó Tom –. Dumbledore es muy poderoso y es el icono de la luz. Si alguien va a estar en contra nuestra, es él. De momento procuremos no llamar demasiado la atención.

Y con eso dio finalizada la conversación.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Los chicos, ya con sus uniformes de Slytherin puestos, se levantaron. Tom sacó su varita y, agarrando su baúl que seguía a buen recaudo en su bolsillo, lo agrandó para dejarlo en el compartimento junto con el resto, los elfos se encargarían de llevar todos los baúles a los dormitorios correspondientes.

Bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a uno de los carruajes.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Cygnus deteniéndose y mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a los carruajes, más concretamente enfrente de los carruajes.

Tom sonrió de medio lado. Thestrals.

–¿A quién has visto morir este verano Cygnus? –preguntó Tom subiendo al carruaje mientras Orión le seguía y Abraxas agarraba a Cygnus sacándolo de su estupor haciendo que subiese al carruaje. La puerta se cerró y el carruaje comenzó a moverse – ¿Y bien?

–A uno de mis tíos. Vino a visitarnos este verano. Un día estábamos hablando y de repente se desplomó –respondió Cygnus, aunque no parecía importarle mucho –, aunque no entiendo que tiene que...

–Sólo los que han visto la muerte pueden ver a los thestrals –le cortó Abraxas bufando levemente –. Nos los explicaron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en cuarto curso, ¿recuerdas?.

–No puedes esperar que me acuerde de algo como eso y que, además, dimos hace tantos años –replicó Cygnus levemente enfadado.

–Basta –el tono de voz de Tom fue tranquilo pero ambos se callaron.

Si, Abraxas tenía razón. En realidad Tom había podido ver a los thestrals desde su segundo curso, cuando los vio por primera vez, puesto que había visto morir a un chico del orfanato que vivía con él. Bueno... sinceramente él había tenido algo que ver con la muerte del chico pero a quién le importaban los detalles.

Cuando los carruajes se pararon, salieron y se adentraron en el castillo subiendo por la gran escalinata principal dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

–¡Orión! –exclamó una voz levemente chillona tras ellos. El mencionado reprimió un escalofrío sabiendo perfectamente quien era y, poniendo una sonrisa falsa, se dio la vuelta.

Walburga Black se acercó rápidamente a ellos seguidos de Eileen Prince y Dorea Black. La última les saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a su mesa, Ravenclaw.

–Señorita Black, ¿cómo está? –preguntó Tom cortésmente mientras le besaba el dorso de su mano derecha. Walburga rió ante el gesto de Tom.

–Estupendamente –respondió sonriente. Luego borró su sonrisa y miró al resto de los chicos de allí –. Deberíais aprender de él, es todo un caballero.

Orión no resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos mientras Abraxas y Cygnus bufaron levemente. Todo el mundo sabía que Walburga tenía un flechazo con Tom y él usaba siempre eso a su favor.

–¿Para qué me has llamado? –preguntó Orión mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

–Mi padre me ha dicho que mañana te enviará una nota con el correo –explicó Walburga –. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con nuestro... contrato. Una nueva clausula.

Orión frunció el ceño y asintió. Las chicas se alejaron de ellos y Tom, junto con el resto del grupo, se sentó a esperar que los de primer año apareciesen.

–¿Qué contrato?

Orión no respondió a la pregunta de Tom, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en la mesa con resignación.

–Un contrato matrimonial –explicó Cygnus con cierta burla haciendo que Tom fijase su mirada en él –. ¡Les han comprometido!

–Dilo más alto, quizás alguien no te haya escuchado –se quejó Orión con la voz entrecortada por tener la cabeza apoyada todavía en la mesa. Levantó la cabeza de golpe –¿En qué estaban pensando mis padres? No la aguanto.

No pudo seguir protestando porque en ese momento Dumbledore entraba con los alumnos de primer año. Tom ladeó levemente la cabeza al reconocer a alguien entre ellos.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Abraxas refiriéndose al chico alto y moreno que destacaba entre todos los alumnos de primer año y que se veía claramente incómodo.

–Harry Anderson –respondió Tom haciendo que varios se giraran para verle. Al parecer ninguno había esperado que contestase a la pregunta de Abraxas. –Lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio mientras Dumbledore comenzó a pasar la lista.

–Anderson, Harry –dijo en voz alta.

El pelinegro suspiró y avanzó hacia el taburete ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

–Seguro que es un Gryffindor –susurró Cygnus mientras observaban como el chico fruncía el ceño y apretaba con fuerza los puños –. Le vi en uno de los vagones con Potter, Longbottom y ese chico de Ravenclaw.

El sombrero nunca había tardado tanto en seleccionar a alguien y de repente Anderson abrió de golpe los ojos al mismo tiempo que el sombrero seleccionador pronunciaba su veredicto.

–¡Slytherin!

La casa Slytherin aplaudió al tener un miembro más en su casa al mismo tiempo que Abraxas se reía de la cara de Cygnus por haberse equivocado. Anderson se dirigió hasta la mesa y se sentó cerca del grupo de Tom, unos de los pocos sitios libres que había. Tom le miró fijamente y tras unos segundos Anderson levantó la mirada encontrándose con la suya.

–Bienvenido a Slytherin, Anderson.


	9. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Lo primero mil disculpas por la tardanza. La explicación está en mi profile por si queréis saberla. Solo deciros que no he abandonado esta historia, pienso terminarla y no me importa el tiempo que eso lleve pero por una serie de circunstancias no he podido continuarla hasta hoy, en realidad no me sentía con ánimos para hacer nada.**

**Este capítulo es corto, lo se pero aun así espero que os guste e intentaré hacer el próximo más largo.**

**A todos los lectores, los que seguís la historia, comentáis y la marcáis en favoritos ¡MIL GRACIAS! De verdad, espero que esta historia os siga gustando. Como siempre, acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas :)**

**Cualquier cosa o duda o incluso sugerencia podéis mandarme un MP :)**

**¡Un beso!**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni multimillonaria ni vivo en Inglaterra por lo tanto, y desgraciadamente, no soy J.K. y todo esto le pertenece a ella. Yo sólo manipulo a los personajes a mi antojo sin ánimo de lucro.**

¡Mierda! Iba a matar al estúpido sombrero, iba a despedazarlo y dárselo de comer al Calamar gigante y después... Harry levantó su mirada de la mesa al notar que alguien le observaba fijamente y se encontró con los ojos de Tom Riddle.

–Bienvenido a Slytherin Anderson –le dijo con tranquilidad.

¡Doble mierda! Vamos Harry, reacciona. Todo el mundo te está mirando.

–Gracias –respondió con un leve titubeo apartando la mirada de él. Cogió una de las copas que había delante de él y tomó un pequeño sorbo saboreando el zumo de calabaza.

No se sentía cómodo, nada cómodo. Prácticamente todo Slytherin le estaba mirando porque Riddle le estaba mirando.

–No pensé que serías un Slytherin cuando te conocí Anderson –dijo Riddle.

Ahora si que estaba atrayendo la atención, sobre todo de los que estaban sentados junto a Riddle. Uno de ellos supuso que sería el abuelo de Malfoy, bueno supuso no, estaba completamente seguro de ello porque podían haber pasado perfectamente por gemelos. Otro de ellos se parecía a Sirius asi que sin duda sería un Black y quedaba uno más, que no dejaba de mirar a Riddle y a él como si se tratase de un partido de tenis aunque no supo decir quien era.

–Las apariencias engañan –respondió Harry sin mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Pudo ver como Riddle sonreía levemente. Eso, al parecer, fue suficiente para que el resto de la mesa de Slytherin dejara su escrutinio y se dedicara a cenar.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, exceptuando el hecho de que podía notar la mirada de Riddle sobre él de vez en cuando. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tanto le costaba cenar y dejarle en paz? ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí. Debía de estar esperando que levantase la mirada y le mirase. Bueno, eso no iba a suceder.

–_No pienso darte el gusto de leer mi mente Riddle_ – pensó Harry comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Ese era un gran problema. Voldemort en el futuro era un experto legeremántico y, aunque no podía estar seguro, suponía que Riddle ya podía dominar la Legeremancia. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que mirarle y teniendo en cuenta que era un imán para los problemas, iba a ser más temprano que tarde.

–_Tengo que aprender Oclumancia, como sea._

Recordó sus clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Eran, definitivamente, un mal recuerdo. Eran dolorosas y le dejaban tan agotado que por las noches no podía ni intentar cerrar su mente, lo que le dio libre acceso a Voldemort para introducirse en sus sueños y tenderle una trampa. Y por culpa de Snape, Sirius... Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. _Basta_ se dijo a si mismo. En lo último que quería pensar en esos momentos era en su padrino.

Se dio cuenta de que la cena ya había terminado cuando toda la gente comenzó a moverse.

–_Deja de estar tan distraído Harry _– se reprendió a si mismo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

–Anderson – le llamó Riddle –. Sígueme.

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden. De todos modos no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él. Harry había visto en su túnica la placa de Premio Anual por lo que era su obligación guiar a los nuevos hacia la Sala Común. No es como si él no supiese donde está, pero claro no era algo para comentarlo por ahí.

Al acercarse a Riddle, quedándose a una distancia prudente, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el pecho. El mismo que había sentido en el Callejón Diagon cuando había chocado contra él. No pudo evitar frotarse el pecho mientras esperaba a que los de primer año se reuniesen en torno a Riddle y él no podía dejar de moverse levemente con inquietud. Quería alejarse de Riddle, y cuanto antes.

Él y los nuevos alumnos de primero siguieron a Riddle por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras. Bueno, a Riddle y a su pequeño séquito, porque parecían su sombra. El chico al que no había conseguido identificar estaba prácticamente pegado a él como una lapa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se detuviesen ante una pared que a simple vista parecía igual de normal que las demás. Riddle se dio la vuelta para mirarles con seriedad.

–Esta es la entrada a la Sala Común. Nadie más debe saber donde está. ¿He sido claro? – dijo con frialdad.

Todos los de primer año asintieron levemente intimidados. No es que el tono que había utilizado Riddle dejara lugar para replicarle. Riddle al parecer estaba satisfecho con la reacción de los pequeños porque volvió a darse la vuelta.

–Sanguine–dijo Riddle la contraseña y la pared se abrió antes ellos.

Atravesaron una especie de pasillo y segundos después la Sala Común de Slytherin apareció ante ellos.

Estaba tal y como Harry la recordaba. Quizás con algunos cambios pero eran totalmente nimios. Seguía siendo fría y oscura, lo cual era completamente lógico teniendo en cuenta que su Sala Común se encontraba debajo del lago. Miró hacia los ventanales. Lo único que se veía en esos momentos era oscuridad. Otro detalle es que todo estaba en completo silencio. Tal vez porque ya era de noche pero Harry tenía la sensación de que era así durante todo el día. Tanto silencio le incomodaba, después de todo estaba acostumbrado al bullicio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Riddle se volvió de nuevo para mirarles.

–Esta es la Sala Común. Nadie más, excepto los Slytherins, pueden entrar. La contraseña cambia cada semana así que recordadla bien –esperó unos momentos antes de continuar –. No dejéis en mal lugar a la Noble Casa de Slytherin. Llevamos ganado la Copa de las Casas seis años seguidos y espero que siga siendo así.

Dicho esto les guió hasta un rincón donde unas escaleras bajaban aún más y que pronto comprendieron, conducían a los dormitorios.

–Mañana a primera hora os quiero a todos aquí – dijo Riddle y luego miró a Harry –. A ti también Anderson. Os entregaremos vuestros horarios.

Todos comprendieron que la conversación había terminado y dos prefectos, que hasta ahora no se habían dejado ver, aparecieron para guiarles a cada uno a su dormitorio. Harry les siguió, aliviado de que Riddle y los demás se quedaban en la Sala Común y no iban directamente a los dormitorios.

Al parecer las habitaciones de los de primer año estaban abajo del todo mientras que las de séptimos estaban en el primer piso subterráneo porque se detuvieron primero junto a una puerta y le miraron.

–Esta es tu habitación Anderson –explicó una de ellos –. Tu compañero es Abraxas Malfoy y Anthony Nott.

¡Mierda! Estaba jodido. ¿No podían haberle tocado otras personas? El lado bueno es que al menos no le había tocado con Riddle. Harry se estremeció solo de pensar en la posibilidad. Es más no quería ni pensarlo.

Harry entró a la habitación y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de asombro. ¡Maldita sea! Las serpientes si que sabían como vivir. La habitación, al igual que el resto de la Sala Común era fría, oscura y silenciosa, iluminada mágicamente de forma muy leve y no pudo evitar compararla con su antigua habitación en Gryffindor. Había tres camas bastante grandes con sus respectivos baúles a los pies de cada una. Las camas tenían, lo que parecían ser, sábanas de seda de color verde esmeralda, el color de Slytherin con los doseles negros y los extremos de color plata. Si, toda la estancia gritaba Slytherin.

Harry se acercó hasta la que, a partir de ahora, sería su cama. Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba realmente agotado pero no podía dejar de pensar que iba a tener que pasar todo un año cerca de Riddle. Odiaba la sensación que tenía cada vez que el Slytherin se acercaba a él, esa sensación de nerviosismo y de no saber si alejarse o saltarle encima. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

–_Ahora solo tengo que intentar evitarle_ – se dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita y ponía algunos hechizos alrededor de su cama –. _Uno nunca puede fiarse de las serpientes _– pensó cuando había terminado.

…...

El grupo de Slytherin se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea con Tom sentado en una de las butacas más grandes y el resto alrededor de él. Se encontraba pensativo mirando el crepitar de las llamas mientras que los demás se miraban entre sí con los nervios a flor de piel. Un Tom pensativo no era nada bueno.

Tom no estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mente estaba en otra parte, en alguien para ser exactos. Harry Anderson. Ese muchacho tenía algo... extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquella vez en el Callejón Diagon no le había tomado importancia pero ahora... no sabía como describir lo que percibía de él.

Para empezar no había podido leerle la mente porque Anderson no había echo contacto visual con él, es más, tenía la sensación de que evitaba a propósito hacer contacto visual. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido porque Anderson no tenía forma de saber que él era un Legeremántico. Tom sonrió levemente. Tenía tiempo de pillar desprevenido a Anderson.

Lo segundo era la extraña sensación que percibía cuando estaba cerca de él, como si algo le llamase. Era completamente absurdo. Anderson era sólo un chico más como cualquier otro, pero aun así...

–Quiero que vigiléis a Anderson –dijo de improvisto Tom y todos volvieron sus cabezas para mirarle. –Quiero saber todo lo que hace, a donde va, quien es.

Su tono no admitía replica y los demás asintieron. Si Tom quería saber quien era ese chico, ellos lo averiguarían.


End file.
